Believe me
by tentakula
Summary: [Squall/Cifer] Die beiden ehemaligen Erzeinde begeben sich auf eine gemeinsame Reise um ihre Vergangenheit zu bewältigen.
1. Die Entscheidung

Disclaimer:        mir gehört nix, blabla

Anmerkungen:  keine ahnung warum ich eine ff 8 fic anfange *smile* liest wahrscheinlich ja eh keiner *G* aber ich liebe nun mal slash und da ich ja schon mal eine ff zum 10ten teil geschrieben habe, und ich bei meine anderen fics mal wieder nicht weiterkomme *seufzt* muss halt ff 8 herhalten ;). Na ja, sollte das doch jemand lesen, ich wünsche viel spaß beim Lesen!!!!!

~*~

Ich bin geflohen

Mehr vor mir, als vor euch

Und doch fühle ich mich schuldig

Schuldig euch enttäuscht zu haben

Schuldig, dass ich nicht da bin

Doch versteht

Ich konnte nicht anders

Das Schicksal ließ mir keine andere Wahl

~*~

Der Schnee fiel friedlich vom dunklen Himmel: Ein weiteres Jahr war vergangen. Die Schrecken waren vergessen, nun, beinahe. Konnte man jemals die Ereignisse vergessen, die einen für das weitere Leben prägten? Kann man vergessen, wodurch man erst zu dem geworden ist, dass man täglich im Spiegel sieht. Es war die Zeit des Kampfes, es war die Zeit der Niederlagen, es war die Zeit der Siege. Bitter, und doch süßlich. Traurig, und doch fröhlich. Schatten und Licht vereint in der Unendlichkeit. 

Niemals konnte, und wollte Squall diese Zeit vergessen. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Diese Zeit hatte ihn gelehrt ein Mensch zu sein, mit Gefühlen, mit Schwächen. Mit Bitterkeit dachte er an diese Lektionen zurück. Seifer, der Mensch, den er am abgrundtiefsten gehasst hatte, war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Edea, einst seine Feindin, stellte sich als die Person heraus, die er einst so geliebt hatte. Rinoa, seine über alles geliebte Rinoa. Ihr Lächeln hatte sich tief in seine Seele eingeprägt. Nie würde er ihre Züge vergessen können. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er nicht allein auf der Welt war. Sie war es gewesen, die seinen dicken selbsterrichteten Panzer durchbrochen hatte. Sein Innerstes berührt hatte. Und doch ...

Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, der Unruhe, des Verlassenseins, war immer noch sein ständiger Begleiter. Würde es bis in alle Ewigkeit bleiben. War es sein Schicksal? War es die Rache, für ein Verbrechen, begangen vor langer Zeit? Immer wieder und wieder durchfluteten ihn Fragen. Fragen nach dem Warum. Nach dem Wieso? Sie marterten ihn. Vergifteten seinen Geist. 

Wie oft hatte er das fröhliche Lächeln von Selphie beobachtet, und sich gefragt, wie sie immer noch so unbeschwert sein konnte. Sie hatte nichts von ihrer kindlichen Naivität verloren, und doch strahlten ihre Augen eine Weisheit aus, die unerreichbar blieb. Und Irvine, der Traum vieler junger Mädchenherzen, doch für jede einzelne unerreichbar. Sein Charme, seine Elleganz umgab ihn wie eine dünne Aura. Zell, kleiner naiver Zell. Er wollte sich immer noch behaupten. Zeigen, was für ein Mann er doch war, und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass er es schon längst war. Quistis, sie übernahm noch immer die Rolle der großen Schwester. Würde sie auch niemals ablegen. Es war ihre Art sich vor ihren eigenen Problemen zu verstecken. 

Squall sah weiter aus dem schmalen Fenster des Balamb Garden. Er war zu seiner Heimat geworden, und doch fühlte er sich fehl am Platz. Er gehörte weder hier her noch in eine andere Welt. Wohin? War es nur die Einsamkeit? Je mehr er den weißen Flocken mit seinem Blick folgte, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gehen würde. Er würde versuchen sein Glück in der Welt, die er kannte, und die ihm doch so unbekannt erschien, zu finden. Sein Entschluss war schon vor langer Zeit gefallen, doch er hatte versucht, sich anzupassen, so zu werden, wie sie. Ohne Erfolg. Niemals würde er ein Teil dieses Kollektivs werden. Würde immer der Außenseiter bleiben. Wenn es ein Glück gab, dann in der Welt vor dem Fenster. Verborgen unter einer weißen Decke.

~*~

Seifers Behausung war mehr als schäbig. Eine Ruine, die nur Ungeziefer beherberge. Kein Mensch würde freiwillig in dieser Unterkunft bleiben wollen. Und doch war es Seifer, der sich darin verbarrikadiert hatte. Abgeschottet von der Außenwelt, fristete er sein Leben als Eremit. Verwundert stieg Squall über die verwitterten Steine, die auf dem Boden lagen. „Seifer?" fest durchdrang die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Mannes die Stille. Gebannt lauschte er auf ein Lebenszeichen des Einwohners. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Kein Laut drang an Squalls Ohren. „Verdammt, ich weiß, dass du hier bist!" startete er einen erneuten Versuch.

„Ist ja schon gut." Kam schlechtgelaunt aus einer der Ecken hervor. Seifer trat aus einem Versteck hervor und beobachtete mit missmutigem Blick den Eindringling. Er sah abgemagert und verwahrlost aus, genau passend zu seiner gewählten Wohnstätte. Von dem einstigen Hexenritter war nicht mehr viel übriggeblieben, sein beiger Mantel war verschmutzt und verschlissen. Seine Haare ungepflegt und struppig. Er bot einen wahrlich erschreckenden Anblick.

Squall ließ sich seine Bestürzung in keinster Weise anmerken und brach mit seinem Anliegen direkt heraus. „Ich werde weggehen. Und ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest. Morgen Mittag werde ich in Balamb auf ein Schiff gehen. Entweder du bist pünktlich, oder ich fahre ohne dich!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte Squall sich um und verließ das triste Gebäude.

Warum wollte er, dass Seifer ihn begleitete? Warum war er so erpicht darauf, Seifer an seiner Seite zu haben? Warum nicht Rinoa? Er konnte diese Fragen nicht beantworten. Er wusste nur, dass es so war. Eine einfache Tatsache, mit unerklärlichem Hintergrund. Würde Seifer die Einladung annehmen? Oder würde er alleine seine Reise antreten? Insgeheim wünschte er sich, dass sein blonder Erzfeind nicht auftauchen würde. Und doch gab es einen Teil ihn ihm, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass er morgen dieses unverkennbare Gesicht erblicken würde.

~*~

Ich habe angst

Angst? Wovor?

Vor dir

Warum vor mir?

Weil du mir nahe kommst

Und davor hast du Angst?

Schreckliche Angst

Lass es einfach geschehen

Auch wenn ich verliere?

Das wirst du nicht!

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt ....


	2. Ein neuer Anfang

Also zuerst einmal herzlichen dank für die lieben reviews. Vielen lieben Dank an tears, timespanned soul, liebchen, shini, nea und mirai. Und ich entschuldige mich vielmals, dass es mit der Fortsetzung so lange gedauert hat *seufzt* irgendwie wird alles um einiges hektischer, auch wenn man viel zeit haben sollte *smile* Ich hoffe, dass noch irgendwer diese fic lesen wird *smile* und wenn, bitte hinterlasst eine review *liebguckt*

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim Lesen!!!!

~*~

Es waren seine Augen die mich vergessen ließen.

Durch sie entkam ich meinem tristen Alltag.

Doch ich hatte einen hohen Preis für diese Gunst zu zahlen.

Wärt ihr bereit gewesen ihn zu zollen?

Ich habe es getan.

Und keine Sekunde bereut.

Auch wenn es mein Leben war.

~*~

Squall ließ seinen Blick über die Weite des Meeres gleiten, das sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen schien schier unerträglich. Als er heute morgen den Garden verlassen hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er diese Entscheidung schon längst treffen hätte sollen. Der Garden war nicht mehr sein Zuhause. Alles war so ruhig geworden, es gab keinen Grund mehr zu kämpfen, zu töten. Doch er hatte niemals etwas anderes gelernt. Er war ein ausgebildeter Seed. Für ihn gab es kein anderes Leben. Der Krieg, der Kampf, das gehörte zu seinem Wesen, und nicht darauf zu warten alt zu werden.

Natürlich war er auf der einen Seite froh, dass nun endlich Frieden in der Welt eingekehrt war, dass die Hexe vernichtet worden war, und der Krieg zwischen Galbadia und dem Rest der Welt nicht mehr tobte. Doch nun kam er sich einfach so nutzlos vor. Er wusste nicht, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte.

Natürlich da waren seine Freunde, Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, Selphi und nicht zu vergessen Irvine. Ob sie sich genauso verloren vorkamen? Alle bis auf Rinoa waren doch auch Seeds. Sie wussten doch, wofür sie ausgebildet waren. Konnten sie es einfach so schnell vergessen? Und wenn, warum konnte er es nicht. In seinen Träumen plagten ihn die Kämpfe, die er gefochten hatte, die Siege von damals tauchten immer wieder vor seinen geistigen Auge auf. Nein, er passte eindeutig nicht mehr in diese friedvolle Welt.

In gewisser Weise hatte er immer geglaubt, er könnte in dieser Welt des Friedens leben, überleben, und womöglich schaffte er es sogar einige Jahre lang, vielleicht sogar sein ganzes Leben lang, doch es war falsch. So abgrundtief falsch. Er würde nicht nur sich verletzten, sondern auch die Personen die ihn liebten, jedenfalls glaubte er, dass sie ihn liebten. Konnte man sich denn wirklich sicher sein? Bis heute hatte er niemals verstanden, warum Rinoa bei ihm geblieben war, oder warum ihm die anderen nicht den Rücken zugekehrt hatten, als der Kampf vorbei war. Nun war er nutzlos, ein alterndes Fossil, das niemand mehr braucht. 

Squall atmete tief ein, sog zum letzten Mal, und dessen war er sich absolut sicher, die Luft seiner bisherigen Heimat ein. Das Schiff würde nicht mehr allzu lange warten, die Abfahrt stand kurz bevor, und egal was geschehen würde, Squall würde mit diesem Schiff die Insel verlassen. 

Bisher war der blonde Hexenritter nicht aufgetaucht, und wahrscheinlich würde er es auch nicht mehr, seine Zeit war verstrichen. Squall würde seine Reise allein antreten müssen, und auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand warum, bedauerte er diesen Umstand. Es war nicht die Einsamkeit, die ihm nun bevorstand, oder dass er sich allein durch diese Welt kämpfen musste. Warum auch immer, er hatte es wirklich gewollt, dass Seifer ihn begleitete. Doch im Grunde hätte es ihm von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass ihm der Blonde nicht folgen würde. Sie hassten sich, hatten niemals etwas anderes getan. Und nicht nur einmal hatten sie versucht sich gegenseitig zu töten. Allein die Narbe, die sich quer über sein Gesicht zog, war Beweis genug für diese Tatsache. 

Squall ging einen Schritt vorwärts, als er den dunklen Schatten eines anderen neben sich erkannte. Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er, dass es sich nur um den Hexenritter handeln konnte. Es war einer der Momente, in denen ein Mensch einfach die Gewissheit hatte, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Man wusste es einfach. 

‚Bilde dir aber bloß nicht ein, dass du mir etwas zu befehlen hast! Verstanden?' hörte er die dumpfe Stimme des blonden Mannes neben sich. Squall nickte stumm und sie gingen zusammen auf das Schiff, das nur den Anfang ihrer Reise bestimmte.

~*~

Schweigend saßen sich die beiden ehemaligen Kontrahenten gegenüber. Ehemalige? Hatte sich denn etwas verändert? Würde der Hexenritter jetzt nicht mehr versuchen den Seed zu töten, wenn es zu seinem Vorteil wäre? Squall gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, dass Seifer ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit verraten würde. Und doch erkannte er eine Veränderung in seinem Gegenüber. Er konnte es nicht genau definieren. Es war eine gewisse Reife, die sich in seinem Gesicht spiegelte. Eine Kälte, die er schon so oft in seinem eigenen Blick erkannt hatte. 

‚Warum?' Der Blonde sprach ohne das sich seine Gesichtszüge veränderten. Fast schien es so, als hätte er überhaupt nichts gesagt, als wäre dieses eine Wort nur eine Täuschung gewesen. 

‚Warum was?' fragte der Seed kalt.

‚Warum lässt du dein Leben einfach so hinter dir, und begibst dich auf .... ja, was eigentlich? Du hast eine Freundin, die dich liebt, die für dich sterben würde. Du hast Freunde, wenn auch nicht sonderlich intelligente, aber die ebenfalls ihr Leben für ihren großen Anführer geben würden. Im Grunde hast du ein Leben, wofür dich viele beneiden würden. Also warum gibst du das alles auf?'

‚Beneidest du mich?' konterte Squall.

‚Nein.' Kam die prompte Antwort.

‚Siehst du? Du kennst die Antwort.' Sagte der Seed emotionslos.

‚Und wohin willst du? Oder müsste ich das auch schon wissen?' Cifers Frage war mehr als schnippisch formuliert, und dennoch konnte sein Tonfall nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er verärgert war. Squall hatte ihn in seine Schranken gewiesen, und er selbst hatte den Anstoß dazu geliefert. 

Squall sah dem Blonden in die Augen und konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Auch wenn Cifer für viele sehr mysteriös und unnahbar, wenn nicht sogar kalt, war, für ihn war er in gewisser Weise wie ein offenes Buch. Er konnte es in seinen stahlblauen Augen seine Gedanken, seinen Ärger, aber vor allem seinen Hass sehen. Woher kam nur dieser abgrundtiefe Hass? Doch diese Frage entbehrte jeglicher Berechtigung, denn es war der selbe Grund, warum er selbst so verbittert war. 

‚Zuerst besuchen wir Laguna. Es gibt noch etwas, dass ich mit ihm besprechen muss.' Schon viel zu lange hatte er die Konfrontation mit seinem Vater hinausgeschoben. Noch immer kam es ihm wie ein Traum vor, dass Laguna sein Vater sein sollte, doch er hatte genügend Zeit gehabt, sich auf diesem Umstand einzustellen. Und nun wollte er endlich Antworten. Obwohl er sich schon jetzt gewiss war, dass sich nichts dadurch ändern würde. Es war ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, und deshalb unwichtig. Jedenfalls hoffte er es.

‚Ich hasse Esthar!' ließ der blonde Hexenritter verlauten, doch mehr sagte er nicht dazu. Langsam ließ Cifer sich etwas an der Wand hinabgleiten, schloss seine Augen und überließ Squall seinen eigenen Gedanken.

~*~

Nach gut einer halben Stunde, in der Squall nichts besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als an die graue Wand hinter Cifer zu starren, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen auf die Aussichtsplattform zu gehen. Auf das Meer zu starren war immer noch besser als in der Kajüte zu versauern.

Die frische Meeresbrise zerzauste sein Haar, trieb ihr eigenwilliges Spiel mit seinen Strähnen. Und doch fühlte es sich gut an. Es schien ihm so richtig, so vertraut. Wie lange war es nun her, dass er das letzte Mal den Garden verlassen hatte? Wirklich verlassen. Er hätte schon vor langer Zeit diese Entscheidung treffen sollen, doch manchmal wusste man selbst schon sehr lange, was richtig für einen war, und nur der Mut fehlte zu diesem Entschluss. War es wirklich das? Oder war es nur die Gewohnheit, die ihn gehindert hatte, sich endlich von dem loszusagen, das andere für ihn als richtig empfanden? Doch eigentlich war es nun auch egal. 

Was wohl die anderen jetzt machten? Ob sie sein Verschwinden bereits bemerkt hatten? Oder ob sie glaubten, dass er sich nur zurückgezogen hatte, um zu trainieren? Wie würde Rinoa reagieren, wenn sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr zu ihr zurückkehren würde? Würde sie es bedauern? Würde sie ihm Vorwürfe machen? Oder würde sie es verstehen? Irgendwie wusste Squall, dass sie es verstehen würde. Sie hatte schon seit einiger Zeit gemerkt, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, und sie hatte es einfach akzeptiert. Sie hatte nicht mehr versucht ihn aus seinem Panzer zu locken, ihn wieder zurück in ihre Mitte zu zerren. Sie hatte es hingenommen. 

Es schmerzte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, was er womöglich Rinoa für Schmerzen zufügte, und er kam sich vor, wie das schäbigste Subjekt auf dieser Welt. Er hatte sie ausgenutzt, er hatte sie benutzt. Und das war nun der Dank dafür. Seufzend schloss er die Augen.

‚Na? Wieder mal melancholisch? Plagt dich dein schlechtes Gewissen?' hörte Squall die spöttische Stimme des Hexenritters. 

‚Wenigstens hab ich ein Gewissen!'

‚Au .. das hat mich jetzt aber wirklich verletzt!' Auch ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste der Seed, dass Seifer lachte, dass er ihn auslachte. ‚Wach auf, du Träumer! Ein Herz kann nur gebrochen werden, dafür ist es da. Für sonst nichts. Du willst ein Böser sein, doch du bist zu feige dazu. Das war schon immer dein Problem. Du hast nicht den Mut dazu, die Dinge wirklich durchzuziehen! Du bist ein Schwächling, und Schwächlinge gehen unter. Merk dir das!'

Das laute Geräusch einer zugeschlagenen Tür deutete dem Seed, dass er sich wieder allein auf der Plattform befand. Immer wieder und wieder gingen ihm die Worte des Hexenritters durch den Kopf. Sie dröhnten in seinem Gehirn, ließen keinen anderen Gedanken zu.

‚Vielleicht hast du sogar recht ...' gab der Seed resigniert von sich.

Fortsetzung folgt....


End file.
